For The First Time
by sebloob
Summary: Nick has never been sure of much, but he's sure he wants his first time to be amazing, and there's no better way to guarantee that than to lose his virginity to Jeff.


Nick had never expected to be so in love with anyone, least of all a guy. He'd never given much thought to his sexuality. He'd never given much thought to anything, really. Nick was always the 'go with the flow' type of guy, asking too many questions, and thirsting for knowledge but never satisfied by it.

Jeff was the opposite. He overthought everything, rarely asked questions, and knew what he wanted. And right now? He wanted Nick.

Jeff wasn't shy in the way his hands ran through Nick's hair, running through the thick, silky brown locks and over his face. His thumbs brushed lightly over his eyes, ghosting slowly down his cheeks before outlining his lips. Nick gave a small sigh, his lips twisting into a small, comforted smile. He presses a kiss against the digit, drawing a tiny chuckle from his boyfriend. "I love you, Nicky." He says quietly, cupping the boy's face gently and pressing a light kiss against his mouth.

"I love you too, Jeff," The brunette whispers, their eyes locked intently.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeff asks quietly, propping himself up on his elbow. His fingers trail slowly over Nick's chin and neck, down his torso. He hesitates for a moment, dipping his fingers shallowly into the boy's navel before sliding lower, settling on his hip.

"Really, really sure, Jeffie." Nick nods, grabbing the boy's arm to pull him down on top of him. Fingers threat through bleached blonde hair as mouths collide, kisses slow and lingering. Jeff's tongue pushed forward, twisting with Nick's as his fingers work slowly on his belt buckle.

They've been working up to this for a long time. Weeks and weeks of touching, tasting, getting used to each other. But this will be their first time. Jeff knows Nick is nervous. He's trembling beneath him, as he's done with every single other of their firsts. First kiss, the first time they saw each other naked, the first time Jeff fingered him. His fingers curl and release, gripping and letting go of the sheets.

"Hey," Jeff soothes softly. "Shh, it's okay. I'm going to take care of you, I promise." Nick just nods, knowing that the blonde means it, but he can't quell the twist in his stomach. He shivers as Jeff's hands slide his uniform pants down his hips, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

"You know, it's not fair that you're still fully dressed," Nick whines quietly as a hand palms carefully at him, drawing out a tiny moan as his blood flows south so quickly it makes his head spin. His boyfriend chuckles softly, pressing a series of hot, open mouthed kisses against Nick's throat as his hands fall to his tie, loosening it.

"Wait- leave the tie on. It's hot…" Jeff just grins and sits up, slowly unbuttoning his white uniform shirt, peeling it off. He sees Nick out of his peripheral vision, propping himself up on his elbows to watch him undress. Jeff smirks, slowly sliding his pants down his hips, followed by his boxers. Finally he's standing naked in front of Nick and he smiles, crawling onto the mattress again, laying himself flat on top of Nick with a groan.

"You're so hot," Nick groans softly, twisting the fabric of the tie around his hand as he pulls the other boy down to meet their lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Jeff takes this as a sign that the nervous brunette is ready for more and reaches between him, wrapping his hand firmly around both of their cocks, stroking them in time. Nick whimpers into his mouth, back arching and hips driving forward into the fist.

Jeff doesn't say much, he just lets his lips trail down Nick's throat, nipping and sucking at the flesh and working his mouth lower and lower, continuing to pump Nick even when his own cock slips from his grip. He flattens his tongue, dragging it over the head of the other boy's leaking cock, grinning at the sound it draws out of the brunette's chest. Nick's fingers twist into his hair, hips surging upwards, pressing firm and hot against Jeff's cheek. "P-please, Jeffie. Please don't tease me," He pleads, but Jeff doesn't heed his request. His tongue curls into a point, tracing out every vein, bump and dip on the younger teen's cock. He moaned softly at the taste of skin that was Nick, all Nick, and he loved it. His tongue trailed lower, lapping lightly at the boy's balls before he sucked one into his mouth. He sucked harder at the sensitive skin, reveling in every twitch and sigh beneath him. His hand gripped tight to the boy's thigh, keeping him in place.

"Jeff." Nick's voice sounds absolutely wrecked as he sits up, trying to get a good view of what is happening between his legs, how his boyfriend traces out the alphabet against tender flesh with the very tip of his tongue and how he sucks him into his mouth just for a moment, swallowing him completely before pulling off with an obnoxiously arousing slurp.

"Doesn't it feel good, Nicky?" Jeff purrs, crawling up the boy's body to settle in his lap, their mouths molding together. Nick whines again as his cock settles between the perfectly round globes of Jeff's ass, twitching up against the weight of his body. The brunette runs his hands down the blonde's back, groaning at the soft ripple of muscle beneath his fingers.

"Do you want me to ride you?" Jeff asks quietly, pushing down against the achingly hard cock beneath him. Nick's eyes go wide as he's caught off guard by the question, but he moans softly at the idea, his face falling against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," The blonde grins, pulling the boy's face up to meet his mouth in a kiss. They hold the kiss, getting lost in the taste of each other for a long while – neither could tell you when they finally broke apart, but when they did they were panting, breathless and red-cheeked. Jeff twisted his body, never losing contact with Nick as he leans over to the night stand to grab the bottle of lube he'd set out earlier. Almost reluctantly he slinks off of Nick's body, popping the bottle open and coating his fingers. He's done this before, but never in front of Nick. The brunette stares as Jeff reaches around himself, slowly pushing one digit inside himself, rising and falling against the length of his finger until each lift was smooth, effortless.

"C-can I?" Nick asks softly, reaching for the lube. He's still nervous, trembling more, but Jeff smiles and nods, helping coat two of his fingers in the slick, clear liquid. Nick seems to gain a bout of confidence, giving Jeff a shove so he falls onto his back. The brunette crawls over top his boyfriend, kissing him fervently as one hand slips between his legs, rubbing gently at his entrance in small, circular motions before he's able to push the first digit in, pumping it slowly with ease. He groans quietly at the tight, hot squeeze around his finger as the second slips inside, twisting and scissoring, and for once Nick is the one eliciting tiny, excited sounds from Jeff as his fingers hit just the right spot and the more experienced teen yelps into the brunette's mouth.

"I'm ready baby," Jeff assures him after a moment, his head rolling back to allow Nick to worry dark, purple and red marks into his skin. "Sit up against the headboard."

And Nick does. Who is he to argue when he's being promised more pleasure than he's ever felt before.

Before he can think Jeff is coating him in the slick lube, stroking it over him and climbing back on top of Nick's hips, straddling him. He reaches beneath himself, grabbing the base of the brunette's cock and pressing it up against his hole. He sinks down a bit, rising up and repeating until Nick is completely inside of him. Desperate hands clutch at Jeff's hips, squeezing and grabbing, silently begging for more. "F-fuck, Baby…it's so hot." Nick releases as a guttural groan, his head rolling back and hitting the wooden headboard of his four poster with a bang. He can't be bothered to acknowledge the pain though as Jeff rises and falls in an impossibly fast fashion, eyes squeezed shut and fingers digging into Nick's shoulders. Breathless pleas fill the room from both parties.

Nick suddenly bucks his hips upwards and Jeff freezes, his entire body tensing and his back arching. "Fuck."

A smug smile bursts over Nick's face as he grips tighter to his boyfriend's waist, thrusting his hips up with a reckless abandon, eyes transfixed on the way Jeff's face contorts in pleasure, how he moans for more.

Jeff is on cloud nine, each thrust inside of him the perfect angle, sending shockwaves of pleasure to his untouched cock. He can feel heat pooling hard and heavy beneath his navel, pulling him closer and closer to his release.

"Harder, baby, please…" With every thrust upwards Nick pulls Jeff down, bottoming out and filling him completely with every single throe. The brunette throws his head back as Jeff calls out, cumming fast and hard across his stomach, beats of white mixing with sweat-drenched skin on the younger boy's stomach. He clenches down around Nick's cock, tightening and releasing as he slumps down, face pressed against the skin of the brunette's neck, pressing kisses against the boy's jaw. "Cum for me, Nicky. Cum…" He coaxes gently, and the way his rolls his hips down against Nick is almost too much too take. He continues to thrust, their bodies moving in a perfect juxtaposition of shifts and ruts until he's whimpering a warning and spilling inside of his boyfriend. He can feel his cock pulsing inside of Jeff, whimpering from a pleasant sort of oversensitivity as he's filled to the brim. Nick pushes in one more time with another cry, muffled by the blonde's lips before the older teen is rising off of Nick and collapsing beside him.

"Fuck," Jeff groans, feeling cum dripping down the back of his thighs.

Nick is silent, staring in disbelief at the blonde, a bright smile on his lips. "You're so fucking beautiful, Jeff," He groaned, crashing their mouths together. Jeff laughs, putting his hand against Nick's chest. "Shut up, you're starting to sound like some cheesy prince charming." He grins.

"But Cinderella –" Nick starts, putting on the most regal voice he can manage, only to be hushed by another kiss.

"I love you, Nick. And I'm glad you let me be your first."

"I love you too, and believe me when I say that I wouldn't have had it any other way."


End file.
